Known gaming machines have go-until or do-until games in which a player has one or more opportunities to select masked bonus awards from a pattern or group of masked awards displayed to the player. When the player selects a masked award, the player receives the value of the award, and the game enables the player to select another masked award. The player selects another masked award and the process continues until the player selects a masked terminator. European Patent Application No. EP 0 945 837 A2 filed on Mar. 18, 1999 and assigned on its face to WMS Gaming, Inc. discloses a bonus scheme of this type.
In one known do-until game, the probability of selecting a game terminator is established by the total number of game terminators and the total number of selections in the pattern or group of masked awards and masked terminators. The probability of success or failure remains constant from game to game. It is desirable to provide a game that enables the player to select and achieve awards until reaching a game termination condition, wherein the selections up to the game termination condition have varying success or failure probabilities.